The purpose of the Vector Production Core (Core B) is to develop and provide gene transfer reagents to members of the proposed Program efficiently and in a cost-effective manner. The research-grade vector development/production laboratory has been well established and centralized core component of the UCSD Gene Therapy Program and has demonstrated the benefit of such a core facility to the current program project as well as UCSD and other investigators through many venues. The Core laboratory has great expertise in the development and efficient preparation of a variety of high quality research-grade gene transfer vectors, including: adenovirus, multiple serotypes of adeno-associated virus (AAV), lentivirus, retrovirus (ecotropic, amphotropic, and VSV-G pseudotyped), VSV-G virosomes and plasmids. Since its inception in 1995, the Core has accommodated more than 780 requests, many of which have been development/preparation of multiple viral vectors. Technological innovation has also been an important function of the Core laboratory and it has made significant innovations to viral vectors, including improvement in vector production and purification procedures, development of double-strand DNA genome AAV vectors (scAAVs), tetracycline-inducible vectors, tissue-specific and tet-regulated vectors for shRNA/microRNA, and multiple gene expression from a single vector. Core B will work closely with project members, continue technological innovations and quickly incorporate new designs into the service function to provide the most efficient forms of gene transfer vectors to the proposed Program Project.